you drive me crazy
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: this is my second story, this story is about how both sam and carly love each but non of them want to face up and tell each other, until one trip to the cinema for both couples, could this change everything between the girls, will they be ever be togther.
1. Chapter 1

**You drive me crazy.**

**Chapter 1**

**I think I will tell her...**

**Carlys pov.**

Carly is in the studio looking at a picture of her and Sam which was taken a few months ago in the mall.

Carly felt so hurt that she could never tell the girl she wants to be with the truth, Carly was thinking of the times Sam has come over to her house at all hours in the morning for Carly.

On the other hand Carly thought she would never have the love of her life, by her side so she needed a distraction so the whole Sam situation would go away.

Sam's pov,,,

Its 10 am and Sam is lying on her bed thinking about Carly, she is thinking whether to tell Carly the truth or will this hurt Carly that her best friend is gay.

Sam is try to think if she lost her the consequence she would face or if she lost her over some guy she meets and starts dating.

Sam decided she had to tell Carly how she felt.

Sam approaches the bush well hotel and Sam's heart is beating at 100 miles per hour, she felt nervous what would happen within the next 15 minutes in the shays apartment, Sam could smell the welcoming smell of the girl she was madly in love with which she was going to give Carly Shay her heart, which Sam didn't know what Carly would do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

Sam's surprise.

Sam's pov

It was 7pm at night, Sam had just arrived outside the bush well apartment were her potential girlfriends lives, as Sam walks into carlys apartment.

She sees carly kissing freddork, "what the fcuk is going on, I came to tell you something but I cannot with that dork on your face, carly shay I never want to see you again a, fredward well done your idiotic plan has finally made carly give in"

Sam walks out and slams the door behind her, she is running home as fast as possible "as if she cares now she is dating the dork, and she is now going to live in dorksville ,and have dorky children, damn I hate him for stealing my moment" this is officially the worst day off my life.

As I get home I see 20 miss calls from carly, and also 5 unread text messages, each text said the same thing `please Sam come back let me explain things to you`.

Sam just threw her phone against the wall into the phone had cracks in the screen, but it still could except call and there has always got to be a reminder of that girl, now here favourite song plays nonstop until 2 hours later, now I think she has finally gave up.

Carly is at home in her room, thinking about Sam why was she so stupid to kiss Freddie, now my Sam will hate me for the rest of her life, but why did she say those hurtful things to us, she also told me she wanted to tell me something but she didn't because she was angry.

Was that the moment Sam could of told me she loved me back, but look what I have done gone and screw up again by pretending I could let my feeling go by kissing Freddie, the kiss me and Freddie had I felt nothing for him, and to see Sam's blue beautiful eyes turn slightly red with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3....**

**The after effects.**

**Carlys pov**

3 weeks had gone by I was dating Freddie, but there was not a moment that went by without thinking about Sam, I miss her so much, that girl means everything to me I want to leave Freddie and go fight for her, but she told me she didn't want to see me again.

"Spencer I have called her many time and text she has not even text me back, Sam has got her mom to phone the school to get a home tutor to avoid me, Spencer what have I done the girl I love hates me, and I do not have any feelings for Freddie. This feeling is eating me alive and I don't know how Sam is taking all this, I hope she is ok I could never forgive myself if anything happened"

"Carly you should always go with your heart and not your mind because the heart needs it love, but the mind is just being the safe option to be scared and move on"

Carly sobs in her brothers arms until she falls asleep.

Sam's pov.

It's been 3 weeks and Sam has not eaten much or even been outside the house since that night, this is not Sam's normal behaviour even Sam's mom was concerned for her, sams mom brought her some ham and left it in the fridge for her daughter.

Sam was awake lying on her bed looking at a picture of carly on her wall, this picture was taken when carly was acting goofy in the mall, "I wonder how their relationship is going does she feel the way I am feeling about her, and does she spare a moment to think about me"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

When Sam met Lindsey.

Sam's pov...

It was a Sunday morning and Sam's mom wanted to cheer Sam up by treating her to some cloths, so Sam's mum took her to the mall to buy some new clothes and buy her a big piece of ham.

Sam was just going into t.j max to look for a bargain, after a while Sam had already picked a few pairs of pants to try on, so Sam went to try her pants on and there was a girl in the next dressing room to me, when she came out she looked stunning almost like an angel, this girl had long black hair, very tall, very slim an her skin looked so soft.

This girl standing in front of me looked like Carly Shay, Sam then had dropped a pair of pants by accident on the floor, this girl then slowly bent down to pick them up, and damn this girl was so beautiful.

Sam had paid for her clothes and when she walked out of the shop she heard a call from behind her, "hey you forgot this card and what is your name, and I wondered if have a number".

Sam's face had slowly turned to a grin, "I'm Sam Puckett and I have got a number if you want to add it to your phone, the number is 15036879694 and could you call it so that I have you number and have you got a name".

"I'm Lindsey and I live 10 minutes away from the mall.

"Ok must be going now bye"

Sam walked to her mother who was drinking a coffee, "hey Sammie what did you buy and who did you meet because I have not seen a grin like that since you was last with carly"

"Mom I just bumped in to a girl who was very hot and asked for my number, I brought three new pairs of pants.

As Sam was going to eat a ham sandwich from subway she felt her phone vibrate, she quickly grabbed the phone out of her pocket to reveal the crack in her screen.

"Sammy darling what has happen to your telephone?"

"I threw it at the wall when me and carly had an argument"

"Come on darling ill buy you a new one, but don't throw it up the wall again"

Sam then takes a look at her text off Lindsey it says `hey Sam this is Lindsey, you are pretty hot and I thought you would like to hang out sometime`.

Sam quickly texts the girls back `hey Lindsey I was a bit caught up buying a new cell phone, and yes I would love to take you on a date and I have to say you took me breath away today.`

`Lindsey writes back I'd love to go on a date with you, and there is a movie I would like to see it's called first love`

`Ok we will go to the movies on Tuesday night if that is good with you`

`Yes Sam that's great`.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**At the cinema**

**Carlys pov.**

It is Tuesday night and carly is feeling down and Freddie is coming over to see his girlfriend.

Freddie walks into the shays apartment and walks towards carly and kisses her on the lips.

"Hey baby I want to take you out tonight I think you need to have some fun with your lovely boyfriend"

"Ok we will go but where do you want to go, I will go anywhere but groovy smoothie too many memories for me."

"I was thinking a movie, there is a new movie called the first love and I think we should see it together."

Oh no the name makes me feel sick, because my first love is out there possibly alone, whilst I am going to the movies with a boy I do not love.

At the cinema.

they book their tickets to see the first love and Freddie had to go to the restroom, whilst I waited in a queue to buy snacks as I look in front I see a blonde girl, no carly its not her, this is bad to start thinking about the girl you are in love with and the girl who walked out of your life because of your stupid mistake.

Sam's pov.

Its 5 minutes before the movie Sam had already brought the snacks she is waiting for me, I need to quickly redo my makeup.

"Hey sexy are u ready now after like 30 minutes in the restroom"

"Yes I am and I am on a date trying to impress the girl I like".

As both couples walk into the room its really hot in there, also the room was empty.

Sam and Lindsey sat in the seats just before the back, and carly and Freddie was in the back seats.

Sam and Lindsey were chatting for a while whilst the advertisements were on.

"Hey Sam you do look really cute today"

"Lindsey you are hotter than me, you're the hottest girl I know, (Sam telling a slight lie)"

Also in the back row was carly and Freddie.

"Hey gorgeous are you ok".

"Yes I'm just feeling sad because this is the first time here in the cinema without Sam".

"I'm sorry baby"

Carly is sitting there thinking when she notices two girls in the row before them, holding hads, giggling

Carly then hears the girl in front shout out the name Sam, damn why does that name have to be mentioned, and especially when the Sam in front is sat with her girlfriend, I wish it was me and my Sam eating snacks, giggling to silly adverts, holding hands and kissing, instead I'm here with someone I do not love.

Freddie reaches his hand over to carlys and say, do you want to make out baby.

Carly automatically says yes to try to stop thinking of Sam.

Then all of a sudden Lindsey turns around and says can u guys stop making out the same time as us, this is very distracting.

Then Freddie is about to say shut up until a girl with blond hair turns around, and to her surprise she spots carly shay the girl who she dreams about every night and the girl who has that crazy affect on you.

Both girls have eye contact with each other

"Sam" carly says with a soft and gentle voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Heartbroken...**

**Sam's pov**

I can't believe my eyes Carly Shay is sitting in the same room as me with her nerdy boyfriend, my heart is beating so fast I think it will explode , I can feel Carly staring at me with her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hey Sam are you ok"

"Lindsey may we go I feel really sick"

"Yes"

"Thank you I'm sorry for cutting out date short"

"Sam did you know those guys in there"

"Kind of I will text you later about how I know them"

Then carly and Freddie look at each other in shock "who was the girl with Sam and why did she come to see a soppy love story".

Then the movie had finished which carly did not care about because, all through the movie she saw the image of Sam kissing that Lindsey girl.

"Freddie I hate that Lindsey girl" she stole the love of my life and she got to taste sam's soft sweet lips, whilst I was at the back with Freddie, the pain in my heart is killing me and I miss her and seeing her blue eyes once more sent shivers down my spine.

"Why do you hate her?"

"Because she gets to sit with Sam and share the moments we had with her once" I hate her she is a bitch, she got the girl I'm in love with, and that bitch stole her heart from me...

Sam was just chatting with her mom.

"Freddie Benson is a nub mom I hate him, he has my girl and I saw them today making out like I did when I went to admit I was in love with her"

"Sam please don't cry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Telling the truth **

**Sam's pov.**

Sam is sitting on a park bench thinking of the day's events, how they can change so fast.

Sam picks her phone out of her pocket and sends Lindsey a text message.

`Lindsey please can you meet me at the park, we need to talk about today and us`

`Ok Sam I will be there in five minutes`

Sam sees the hot girl walk over and bites her lip,

"Hey Sam so what do you want to speak about"

"Well about today and us"

Lindsey I really like you and you would be my girlfriend if my head was not so messed up, I'm really sorry when I saw you I really liked you because you looked like her"

"Sam don't worry about it I know we went out to hang out it was not an official date even though I like you so can you explain what happened tonight"

Lindsey you are too good for me you don't deserve someone like me but I would love to keep in touch.

This is a long story I have a best friend called carly shay and I'm completely head over heels in love with her, and 3 weeks ago I was going to tell her, then as I went in her apartment she kissed a guy called Freddie who I hate because he is in love with her, but carly has never loved Freddie she turned him down all the while, and she broke my heart into tiny pieces I did not eat, socialise or talk to my mom, until today that's when I met you looked a lot like her and I was vulnerable and then today when is saw her in the cinema all the pain came back when she kissed him"

"Sam you are a great girl and a great kisser haha, but anyone who will have you should treat u good, you need to fight for this girl if she means so much to you"

"Thank you Lindsey I'm glad you understand and you are not a bad kisser keep in touch.

Carlys pov

"Spencer I saw Sam today at the cinema it hurt me and I can't go on with my life without her, I have to tell Freddie everything and get Sam back, she was with another girl and they were making out".

"Carly if you want Sam you need to fight for her you have competition to tend with, and Sam may have changed her number"

"I do love her Spence and I will prove it to her 100 times over."

Freddie is sitting on the sofa waiting to talk with carly.

"Hey baby whets up"

Freddie I am going to be honest with you I hope this does not ruin any friendship between us, I am in love with Sam and have been for a while but I have always kept the secret to myself, because I was scared of what Sam would say is she found out, sorry Freddie but that day we kissed I didn't feel anything and Sam saw us kissed I was distraught, I cried that night nonstop and I need to fight for Sam back from Lindsey the skinny bitch who is good looking.

Listen carly I had a feeling from the way you were staring at her today and you go get your girl and I like the girl she was with, she was kind of cute and I will ask her on a date.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The confession

Carlys pov

After weeks of crying both girls decide to go and fight for each other and their love, so the first person to crack is carly.

Carly was at home and she had text Sam hoping she had not changed her number, `Sam we need to talk please reply to this text`

5 minutes later carly feels her phone vibrate her heart is pounding and she can feel a smile spread across her cheeks, just the name on her caller idea lit up a part of her heart.

`Ok ill meet you ill groovy smoothes in twenty mins`

Carly grabbed her coat and shouted to "Spencer I'm going to see Sam"

"Go and get your girl sis"

Carly had ran so fast she got to the groovy smoothly within 5 minutes her cheeks was red and her heart had felt like exploding because the love of her life would walk through the door at any moment.

"Hey Carls do you want a smoothie"

"Yes please"

"Carly we have a lot to talk about but you can ask me first"

"Sam who was the girl u was at the cinema with on Tuesday night"

"Well her name is Lindsey I met her in the mall on Saturday when my mom took me clothes shopping, she asked for my number I gave it her and she reminded me of you and I miss your presence so we have been texting and arranged to go to the cinema with each other as my date"

"So do you love Lindsey?"

Carls me and Lindsey are friends and I told her a few home truths and she accepted me for who I am and we will stay in touch.

Ok your turn shay

I love it when you call me shay, well that day you came to my house I was in my room thinking and I came to a conclusion the big thing I wanted to tell u I couldn't, then I said I need to start dating Freddie to get this one person off my mind. So you came to my house that day you walked on us kissing, then we was dating but I felt nothing for him, my heart only belonged with one person and that is you Sam Puckett you drive me crazy and when I saw u at the cinema I was so angry I wanted to fight with Lindsey because I was so jealous of you two dating.

Well shay that night at the cinema I was thinking about you and when I saw you my heart fell apart all over again and I ran from you hope because I was going to tell you every think that I loved you so much and shay I love you lots, and it was not good me being heartbroken I had no ham didn't go out and didn't talk to anyone.

Sam Puckett I love you so much and everyone knows this, you are my girl and always will be, you're the one I dream about, you're the one that holds the key to my heart now will you please unlock it.

Shay I love you more and I cannot live without you, but I think you should apologize for hating Lindsey and I am going to apologise to Freddie, because I know that Lindsey likes Freddie

Sam Freddie likes Lindsey too.

"Now can we go to your place and can I spend the night with you"

"Of course I want my girlfriend with me tonight need to show her how much I love her and how sorry I am for hurting you"

"Sam Puckett can I kiss you here right now"

No shay you will have to suffer for a while, even though I'm finding it hard to resist you and you soft lips.

Carly and Sam walk back to carlys when they reach this little gully carly grabs Sam and kisses her lips so soft and passionately and they kiss for about 10 minutes "now Puckett that's what you get for teasing me when I've been waiting for this moment forever, Sam's phone rings "hey Lindsey how are you".

"I'm good because I'm here with the 1 and only girl for me carly wants to speak to you"

Hey Lindsey I'm sorry about everything and ill help you with Freddie if u really like him"

You are crazy about each other I can tell and I hope I get the invite to your wedding day and yes I would like to go out with Freddie on a date, and carly you have the hottest chick I know".

Thanks Lindsey I know I have but I the lucky one with her and her kisses are dreamy"

Puckett I love you so much

Shay I love you more now shut up and kiss me, before I will have to punish you

Mrs. Shay I'm really sorry but I want you to punish me.

"One day we will get married"


End file.
